This Time He's Not Coming Back
by movieexpert1978
Summary: What happens when Megatron tells Knockout that his bondmate is dead.


**This story is dedicated to all the Knockout and Breakdown fans out there. I was Crossfire and I could not believe my eyes. I was ready to cry for the entire night. This is what happens when Knockout is told the news of how his Breakdown has been killed. Italic text is a flashback. Also, as I was writing this Rihanna-You Da One came into my head a good song for this couple. **

**This Time He's Not Coming Back **

The instant Megatron landed back on the Nemesis, Soundwave approached him and checked him over.

"I'm fine Soundwave. Just got a few 'bugs" out of my system." Megatron smirked at his TIC. Dreadwing was close behind and still looked over his master in concern.

"Master I suggest that you get yourself checked. The insecticon could have caused some serious damage." Dreadwing said quietly with concern in his voice. Megatron blinked at the suggestion and a sudden realization dawned on him.

"Has he been told yet?" Megatron asked Soundwave. The silent mech shook his head no.

"This will be done unaccompanied."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Knockout was pacing back and forth in the medical bay. Breakdown had not returned from his mission yet and no one was talking to him. Even though it seemed like years, Breakdown had been there only hours ago with the biggest grin on his face.

_"I've got some good news for you." He winked seductively._

_"Oh realllly?" Knockout answered back. _

_"Megatron gave me an assignment with that bigger oaf of a seeker Dreadwing. Airachnid is goin' down." He smirked. _

_"Hmmmm, about time he did something about her treachery. Maybe she better watch out for the clumsy ones." Knockout winked and tickled his bondmates chin. _

_"Wha da ya mean clumsy?" Breakdown asked, leaning into KO space. _

_"Breakdown, you didn't lose that optic for nothing. I'm sorry if you think it's a little harsh. Not to mention you do get a little clumsy with my equipment." He winked. _

_"Hey no fair! I don't do it on purpose." He whined and started to walk away from him, but KO was quick to get in front of him and hold his face. _

_"True you may be a clumsy-one-eyed-oaf as Megatron put it, but you are MY clumsy-one-eyed-oaf." Knockout out said in a gently whisper. _

_"Awwwww, Knockout." Breakdown smiled and picked the speed racer up and kissed him with all the passion he had. It was a gentle kiss that KO easily gave into and wrapped his arms around his dear wrecker. Their glossa meet and tangled with each other, just for the simple joy of a taste. When they finally left each other's mouth Breakdown gently placed the smaller down and gave his face a quick squeeze. He bent down and gave Knockout a quick kiss on the lips again before he started leaving. _

_"And that's why I love you." Breakdown said. _

_"I love you too Breakdown." Knockout said before blowing him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and he placed it next to his spark before leaving the med bay. _

It should have been and easy kill! Aircahnid was over confident in everything. Breakdown was just a determined wrecker in every fight he had. Any second now he would come running in and happily saying every detail of the spider's demise. He heard footsteps approaching and he couldn't believe his audios. He ran to the doors when they opened and he met the optics of the last mech he expected to come in here.

"Lord Megatron…"he bowed before his leader, but he was surprised when Megatron stopped him.

"Knockout, may I enter?" He said quietly. The medic blinked in surprise and nearly stumbled back to let his leader in. The doors closed automatically and he kept watching Megatron, wondering if this was a trick.

"Lord Megatron, do you require assistance?" Knockout asked a little too quietly. Megatron's shoulders slouched in a heavy sigh as he turned to his only medic.

"Knockout I have something to tell you." He said as calmly as he could. Knockout's world crumbled around him as he fell to the floor. The words confirmed the pain in his spark.

_He had just been cleaning some tools and looking board when the pain hit!_

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Knockout screamed into the heavens as the pain in his spark hit him with full forced. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong! He screamed again as he fell to the floor withering in pain and agony. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before. He couldn't believe how intense the feeling. He felt like everything inside of him was being broken, bit by bit. Another wave of pain hit him again and he clenched his body tight to hold out the desperate scream inside of him. _

_"KNOCKOUT!" There it was. A scream for him inside of the bond. Breakdown was calling for him, screaming for his help. Where was he? WHERE! _

"_BREAKDOWN!" He screamed into the air as another wave of pain hit him._

_Then just as quickly as it come the pain suddenly stopped and there was nothing left but the cold. _

Tears ran down his face as Megatron kneeled down and lifted his face to his own.

"I'm sorry Knockout. Breakdown is dead, by Aircahnid's hand." He said solemnly, waiting for Knockout's reaction.

"No please." He begged in a broken whimper. "Not him. Not my Breakdown!" He cried. "BREAKDOWN!" He shouted both physically and mentally into the air again. The tears ran down his face full force as he cried in front of Megatron. With trembling hands, Megatron gently wrapped his arms around the medic, who began to sob and scream into his chest with un-imaginable pain.

"I am sorry." He whispered as he held the medic. He didn't know what it was like to lose a bonded, but he knew what it was like to lose a brother. He understood the pain of losing someone close. The bitter cold just enveloped them as they mourned for the loss of their comrades. Megatron could feel Knockout shaking as he sobbed hard. He knew what was to come. The pain, the withdrawal, the anger, and finally the emptiness.

"Why?" It came out in a whisper and Megatron looked down at Knockout.

"They were opposites. Dreadwing is sly, quiet, and cunning in battle. Breakdown is reckless, loud, and just goes for it. I thought with that combination they could defeat her." He explained. When Megatron described Breakdown, it just hurt even more. Knockout sobbed again as he tried to wipe his tears away.

"Why didn't he save him?" Knockout nearly growled in pure hatred for the flyer.

"Apparently Airachnid made some comments to Breakdown and he reacted. When Dreadwing attacked she spun her web and he was stuck, while Breakdown went after her alone." Megatron answered looking Knockout in the eye. He was alone! He was all alone! Knockout fell to the ground again, but refused Megatron's offer for help as he stared at the ground.

"He was all alone! He was in pain! HE WAS SCREAMING FOR ME!" Knockout shouted as he slammed his fist onto the hard ground cracking it. Megatron didn't flinch at the anger of the medic. After all, he had done far worse when Orion was lost to him.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Knockout screamed at Megatron. "I SHOULE HAVE BEEN WITH HIM. I'M ALWAYS WITH HIM!" He screamed as he charged at Megatron. He tried to hit his shoulders and chest, completely oblivious and ignoring the fact that Megatron could kill him with a single blow. His hits weren't that strong as his pain and mourning were stronger.

"I SHOULE HAVE BEEN THERE!" He screamed again, until he fell to the ground and started to sob again. Megatron held the medic close again and gently rocked him back and forth as he too started to cry. Even after he had been captured by the humans and returned, Breakdown was an honorable solider to him. He kept the eye patch as a memorial for his mistake. He did everything he could to prove to his master that he was a worthy fighter. Tears silently fell down as he realized he never gave the mech enough credit.

"I am sorry Knockout." He whispered again as the medic continued to cry. He didn't care about how much time had passed as they continued to cry and mourn. It wasn't important right now. Nothing else was important for the moment. The only thing that was important was mourning the loss of a friend. Slowly, Knockout's sobs died down and he sniffled his tears away.

"Lord Megatron…" Knockout tried to speak, but the elder cut him off.

"I may not know what it is like to lose a bonded, but I know what it is like to lose a brother." Megatron said strongly, making sure Knockout saw his tears as well. "Breakdown was a very brave solider. I am sorry that I did not give him the credit he deserved." Megatron said, as he rubbed Knockout's shoulder in comfort.

"Thank you." He whispered back as he tried to stop his tears. He didn't realize Megatron was leaning into him, until he started to whisper into his audios.

"Do not stop it Knockout. Let it all out. The coldness will eventually go away over time, but the pain never will." He whispered as he touched Knockout's chest. Knockout just looked into his leader's optics before he got up. Before he stood up, Megatron kissed his helm before he got up and slowly walked out of the medical bay, leaving Knockout alone with his spark.

_Heavy footsteps came up to the medical bay and the mech slowly walked. Knockout turned around and froze at what he saw. Breakdown was literally broken down. His armor was dented and burnt and hanging in some places. Energon covered his entire frame as he was covered in scratches. _

_"Breakdown." Knockout whispered as he slowly walked over to his bondmate. He had felt his pain, but he could have never imagined this. The wrecker fell to his knees as Knockout held his helm in his arms. _

_"I'm sorry." Breakdown whispered. _

_"Ssssshhhh. It's alright. I'm here now." Knockout whispered and he looked at him again. He gasped when he saw one of his precious and beautiful orange optics was missing. _

_"Ooooh Breakdown." Knockout cried before he kissed his bondmate for comfort. _

Except this time, Breakdown was not coming back.

**To all the authors and artist expressing Kncokout's mourning in their eyes they are beautiful and amazing. They make me cry. Breakdown was a great character and he will be deeply missed. I do not own Transformers Prime as they are owned by Hasbro. **


End file.
